Code Lyoko: The Poltergeist
by Crocodile
Summary: Ulrich's Dad dies and he decides to apologise to his father through a Ouiji board, but something awful happens. UXY with some JXA. For those who believe in the paranormal.
1. Very Bad News, Indeed

**Code Lyoko: The Poltergeist**

**Chapter 1: Very Bad News Indeed.**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANYMORE!" Shouted Ulrich to his Father. "Ulrich get back here right now and apologise!" Mr Stern yelled back.

"_NO! I HATE YOU!" Ulrich shouted while running up the stairs. He ran up the stairs, into his room and locked the door. He also barricaded it since he knew his father had a key. He lay down on his bed and thought of his friends, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi. It was always the same, on the 3rd and last week of the Christmas holidays Ulrich and his Father would always fight. His Dad couldn't really help it, after being hit over the head with a hammer by a guy in an army coat he had been this way. It was a disorder in the brain, the part of the brain that controls temper. Ulrich just wished he could see Yumi again; he closed his eyes and started dreaming of Yumi…_

It was now a week after his argument with his father at his parents' house and was now playing cards with the gang in hid dorm. They were playing rummy and Ulrich suspected he was winning but then Yumi called out, "Rummy!" Ulrich didn't feel to bad about losing to the one that he secretly loved. Ulrich stood up and went out of the dorm to the bathroom. While he was gone there was a knock on the door. Yumi decided to answer it, saying as Odd couldn't be bothered and Jeremie was explaining to Aelita how to actually win at the game. She opened the door and there stood Jim.

"What do you want Jim?" Yumi asked politely.

"Is Ulrich here?" He asked back.

"He's away to the toilet, why do you want him?"

Jim bent down and whispered something into Yumi's ear making her gasp and go white as a sheet.

"Okay, I'll give it to him." Yumi answered.

Jim gave her an envelope and walked back down the hall. Yumi looked to the other end and along came Ulrich, with not a care in the world. That was about to change.

The gang decided to go back to their dorms, Yumi asked Aelita to stay with Jeremie until she came to get her.

Odd went downstairs for a snack and Ulrich was wondering why Yumi hadn't left.

She came over to him and handed him the envelope, said good bye and left.

Ulrich sat on his bed wondering what it was about. A love letter from Yumi? Another letter from his Father?

Ulrich opened it and immediately noticed big blobs on the paper that must be tears.

The note read:

_Dear Ulrich,_

_I know you always argued with your Father ever since the accident he had down in the pub, well now you won't have to anymore. Yesterday he was driving home from work when a train on the tracks next to the road derailed and hit his car head on, he died instantly. I'm so sorry Ulrich._

_Yours Sincerley, Your loving Mother. Xxx_

Ulrich felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. His father…was dead.


	2. Comfort can be given

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Comfort can be given.**

Ulrich put his head in-between his knees and burst out crying. He wasn't even given the opportunity to say sorry to his father before he was taken from him. Now he would never see him again, and his father would be mad at him for the rest of his life and when Ulrich died…he would be in for hell. He continued crying for another 10 minutes. Odd then came in, chocolate over his face like a goatee.

"What's wrong with you?" Odd asked.

"None of your business!" Ulrich blurted out in-between sobs.

Odd quickly dived forward and grabbed the letter off of the floor. Ulrich tried to stop him but failed. Ulrich then just glanced out the window, imagining his father's angry face turning into a smile. A tear started to escape out of Ulrich's eye and succeeded in rolling down his cheek onto the carpet.

"I'm so, so sorry Ulrich." Odd said soothingly.

"Just go to sleep Odd!" Ulrich said, sternly.

Odd complied and crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes. Ulrich on the other hand kept on remembering his father and felt as though his father was in the room with him; he eventually dosed off to sleep.

Ulrich was woken up by Odd who was kneeling down beside him on the floor, fully dressed. "What is it now Odd?" He asked.

"Someone is here to see you." He replied grinning.

Ulrich shot up and realised he had gone to sleep fully dressed. Odd left the room and Ulrich went to get new clothes on, no sooner had he reached the cupboard than he heard the door close and lock.

Ulrich shot round quickly and realised who was standing at the door…. Yumi. He tried to turn away but couldn't. Yumi walked over soothingly and helped him onto the bed, where they sat. "I know about your father Ulrich." She said, in a comforting way. Ulrich immediately started to cry again but stopped straight away. He felt a sensation on his lips, Yumi was kissing him. He kissed her back and the kiss became more passionate. They reluctantly broke apart for breath. "Thank you Yumi." Ulrich said. "You know how to cheer me up."

"Returning the favour." Yumi replied cheerfully.

"Listen Yumi, I lo…I, well I." Ulrich kept on stuttering. "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just show you."

Ulrich kissed Yumi with all his love for her and surprisingly, she kissed back as lovingly. Yumi fell back onto the bed as the continued to kiss.

There was a knock at the door. "Come on Ulrich, you are going to be late for class!" Jeremie shouted through the door. Ulrich sighed. "Maybe later" Yumi said comfortingly. Ulrich unlocked the door and walked down the hallway with Yumi, hand in hand. But was this really the end, or was there something more sinister brewing?

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I'm tired. This is NOT the end I assure you all. R/R**


	3. A Bad Decision

**A bad decision.**

Ulrich and Yumi were now going out and everybody was happy, except from Sissi and William. It had now been 3 weeks since the letter and Ulrich was feeling much better. Yet he still felt as though he needed to apologise someway to his father and an idea came to his head. So after school he asked Odd about his idea and surprisingly Odd accepted the idea.

So now they sat on the carpet of their dorm with a circle of paper cards showing the letters A-Z and numbers 0-9 and 2 cards saying Yes and the other saying No. They were using a Ouiji Board in an attempt to talk to Ulrich's Father.

"If Ulrich's Father, Alistair Stern (**A/N don't know is real name**) can hear us, could you please move the glass tumbler please?" Odd shouted out. The tumbler moved violently in circles and the room went icy cold. The glass then stopped at "No" and didn't move. "Odd! There's a shadow behind you!" Ulrich shouted, with a hint of fear in his voice. Behind him, a dark figure was standing in the shadows; Odd then fell back in a way that seemed as if he had been grabbed from behind. Ulrich then fell sideward and hit his head of the bed. Paper was flying about the room and the temperature of the room was increasing. "We now close this séance down!" Ulrich shouted and it all stopped. Ulrich and Odd then went to bed and tried to forget about the séance all together.

Odd woke up to hear Ulrich scream in fright, "What's wrong Ulrich." Odd asked.

"There was a man staring at me." Ulrich replied.  
"Well there's no one here now." Odd assured him, "Let's go for breakfast."

Odd got up and started to get dressed, followed by Ulrich.

They both went into the cafeteria to find Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi all sitting eating, obviously Yumi came early. They sat down; Ulrich sat beside Yumi and Odd on the other side of Aelita. Yumi decided to sit closer to Ulrich that made him blush and take great interest in his shoes. They finished breakfast and headed off to class, Yumi and Ulrich separated unwillingly in the corridor and Ulrich headed with Odd, Jeremie and Aelita into Miss Hurtz's class.

The class started off as normal but Miss Hurtz kept stopping every few minutes because of an uncontrollable wrapping sound accompanied with knocks and taps. This was starting to get annoying but then it stopped. While Miss Hurtz was writing a test tube fell off it's rack and a rubber seemed to fly off the desk and hit Sissi in the head. Although have the class found this funny nobody confessed doing it. By the end of the period Miss Hurtz was at the end of her tether and she still had 5 more classes to go.

It was lunchtime and the gang were sitting at a table in their usual pairings. They were discussing the weird events going on. They were all confused by the events since Xana had been shut down 5 months previous and Aelita had the anti-virus. Ulrich and Odd kept the whole séance out of the conversation and kept it to themselves. This would soon change as they were going to get into trouble for what they had done.

* * *

**Another chapter written. Hope you enjoyed it and the next one is on its way. R/R.**


	4. Mysteries Revealed

**Mysteries Revealed.**

The gang were walking along the corridor in their usual pairings when Yumi brought up the subject of the "supernatural" events that had been going on for a week. Ulrich and Odd were trying to stay out of the conversation but Aelita noticed this and asked; "You two are kind of quiet."

Ulrich was about to speak when Odd stopped him; Ulrich whispered something to Odd and then began to explain. "Last week Odd and I decided to try a séance."

"I know about those Ulrich, it makes sense now." Yumi replied. "But why did you try to use one?"

Ulrich began crying again at the thought of his father. Yumi grabbed him by his arm and took him up to the dorms for some _quality_ time.

* * *

After another week word got out that the school was haunted and a medium was being called in to explain what was going on. The medium's name was Vincent Dominique Hart and was well known in the field of the supernatural as a great medium. He was a man in his 20's and was about 5'9 in height. He wore posh black shoes and pressed black trousers. On his torso he wore a black shirt and a black leather jacket along with black gloves. He also wore black sunglasses. He had black hair that was combed forward but his fringe was sticking up with gel. Vincent didn't speak but went up the stairs followed by the gang to Ulrich and Odd's dorm. "A feel that a Ouiji board was used here but without protection and that let elemental spirits and a malevolent spirit named David Tasleberry out into the school." Vincent continued; "It was you two who performed the séance." Pointing at Ulrich and Odd. They both just nodded.

He said; "Why did you want to do that?"

"You see sir; my father died but I wanted to apologise." Ulrich explained.

"That's understandable." Vincent replied softly. "We will need to conduct a closing down séance tonight." Vincent then left and would return at night. That is when all hell will break loose.

* * *

**I know that was a very short chapter but I've got writers block. R/R**


End file.
